The Moment That I Saw You Cry
by not done baking
Summary: Hermione and Draco were once friends, but after the friendship was magically cut off everyone forgot about it. Harry is now rebounding on Hermione, but must go find horcruxes. Reposted and edited, now compat. w HBP.
1. At The Beginning

AN: So, I haven't written on this story in over a year or so, I figured it was time to revisit it. The last time I wrote a chapter for this story I was a Freshman, now I'm a Junior. So, it's been awhile to say the least. I reread what I had written and realized it was ridden with spelling and grammar errors and the writing was weak and changed tenses. It was crap.

So, I went through and fixed all of the mistakes. I then realized that it wasn't compatible with HBP. Thank God for the Find/Change tool. I also went through and added a few scenes here or there, so, even if you have read this story before, please go read through again. You'll thank me in the end.

I would also like to say, I wrote about 20 to 30 pages for this story... and then my lab top died. Like, died died. Long story short I got a new iBook and it's so nice and purty. It's all white and shiny.

Good job if you are still reading.

So, originally this fic had a song to go with it... but, not anymore since made that stupid rule. So... yeah... no more song. Originally it was Mandy Moore's 'The Moment that I Saw You Cry.' If you want to yell at me go to my myspace or xanga, itscoldoutside and notdonebaking respectively. You can also reach me through AIM SamSilverScreen or email enterwittynamehere at hotmail dot com

The Moment That I Saw You Cry, ch. 1

Four years before Hogwarts

It was raining for the 15th day in a row and Draco, for the 15th day in a row, was playing at Hermione's house. They had Candyland spread out in pieces all over the beige carpeted floor.

"I win again! Ha ha!" Draco yelled out again for the second time that day.

"Draco, you need to keep your voice down inside," said Mrs. Granger quietly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Granger," Draco said quieter then normal.

"Mummy? Can we play outside?" Hermione said, tugging on her mother's apron.

Her mother contemplated and then, of course, gave in, "Well, Draco, do you have your boots and heavy coat with you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger."

"Well, okay then, Hermione dear let Draco borrow you blue sweatshirt." Hermione and Draco skipped and ran to her room, they threw on their rain grew and then went outside to splash in the puddles.

The two young children's backyard held a secret that only they knew about. A secret door had been put in by the past owners of the two grand houses. Draco had found it one day when he was playing with the ivy that had grown over it. That was how the two met, Draco had went through the door and had seen Hermione playing on her swing set.

Lucius Malfoy knew nothing of this friendship. The only reason he had a family was so that he could have an heir. Lucky for him his first child was a boy. Work always came first, Naricssa and multiple nannies were left to raise Draco into the fine young man he needed to be.

"RAIN, RAIN, GO AWAY. COME AGAIN ANOTHER DAY!" Hermione screamed on top of her lungs while trying to push herself on the swings. The back yard was green and beautiful. And muddy. Draco was just sitting on the slide, not going down and having no intention to come down.

Young Hermione thought otherwise. Quietly getting off the swing and squelching in the mud, she walked over to the slide and climbed the six bars to the wet, bright yellow slide. Draco still hadn't noticed her and with out saying any warning Hermione the pushed the seven-year-old blonde down the slide into a huge, gaping mud pit.

"Hermione!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Cracking up hysterically she didn't notice when Draco got up and pushed her into the mud pit. She tried to get herself out of sticky mud to no avail.

In the kitchen Mrs. Granger was baking apple pie for a healthy after dinner snack, Mrs. Granger never made dessert, she made "after dinner snacks." She looked at the silver-handed grandfather clock that was on the other side of the kitchen. True, the "gong" had gone out of it, but it still told time.

Six fifteen pm.

"Draco, dear, do you want to stay for dinner?"

But before the young Draco could answer the front door slammed open, "Where is my son, you filthy little Muggle?"

"Oh, you must be Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise, it is so nice to meet you. Your son looks exactly like you. Draco, your father is here," she yelled out an open window.

"Draco, your father is here," he heard. His mouth dropped open and he didn't know what to do. Even if he went through the door his father would still know that he had played with a muggle. He only had one choice. The mud crested seven year old stood up and went into the immaculately clean house.

"Hello, father," the small boy said, his head bowed down and tears forming in his grey eyes.

Lucius Malfoy had taken his son home; it was then that Draco found out the dark side of magic. Not only physically but emotionally also. Seven-year- old Draco Malfoy would never see seven-year-old Hermione Granger again.

Vines grew over the fence that held their secret door and a friendship seemed to be forgotten overnight. Time passed on and people were forgotten. By the time Hermione and Draco were eleven they didn't know the other one existed. By fate both lost friends were accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Both became enemies and it stayed that way for the first six years... and then one day...

Hermione had grown up to become a fine young woman. She had grown to be a whole whopping five foot two and half ("Thank you very much.") Her hair, to her chagrin and eveyrone elses, had stayed the same. Her eyes were root beer brown with a hint of moss green and were knowing and had lost the innocence most 17 year olds should hold.

Being best friends with Harry Potter could do that to you.

Hermione walked into a pub in Diagon Alley. She had come down to the small village in London a lot recently. She ordered a Butter Beer and sat down at the counter, she stared into the mirror behind the bar and contemplated. This was her final year at Hogwarts, in a short ten months she would go out into the real world and face real problems. Before she could think of anything else someone popped in front of her blocking her view in the mirror.

The woman's hair was pin straight and ending in stragely loose ends near her hips. And it was bright hot bubblegum pink. She looked about five foot three and she must have been in her late twenties or she was very well aged for being thirty.

"Hi!" a valley-girl voice squeaked, "My name Alexia Finn."

"Hermione Granger," she extended her hand and Alix shook it.

"I'm here with Metamorphmagi Untied. MU is an international support group for the Metamorphmagi like myself." the girl faded off and stared into Hermione's eyes.

"You have something in your eyes. You lost someone, didn't you? When you were young? Am I correct?"

"I- I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione stumbled out while putting eight sickles and 14 knuts down on the brick counter.

In truth, Hermione knew roughly about what she was talking about. For the past month she had been having strange dreams about a stranger someone.

Hermione left the pub with out looking back.

"You know, you do," and with a pop Alexia was gone.

Draco had grown up into a fine young man, just as he was supposed to. Seventeen years of age, six foot three, blonde hair and grey eyes. He had every girl vying for him at Hogwarts. Just as his father had wanted Draco had grown up with a cold heart. Draco needed no friends, only people to do his bidding. Lucius was very proud even if he was in Azkaban.

Draco was packing for Hogwarts throwing things into his rose wood trunk, throwing things from his closet in there he didn't see a small blue sweatshirt fall into the bottom. There was a small pop in the background, which was the one thing that made Draco Malfoy stop throwing things around the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Alexander Finn," said the six foot 28 year old, "I just need to tell you that, you need to meet someone that you already know,' and he started to fade.

"What kind of riddle is that? If I already know the person how do meet them? You shouldn't be able to Apparate in here, I'm going to imform my father about this. You'll be punished," but the words were wasted. The Alexander character had dissapeared. Draco tried to remember what he looked like, spikey blue hair... he must of been a Metamorphmagus. How bizarre. Draco didn't remember if they had special Apparating conditions.

"God, what a bunch of bull."

Draco shook his head and continued to pack. His father thought it was a god character builder to have him pack for himself and he would find out if his orders were not being followed.

Hermione was just finishing her packing for her last year at Hogwarts when her mother came up to her pale blue room.

"Hermione, may I come in?" a soft voice called from beyond the hollow door.

"Sure, Mum," a woman with brown soft hair came into the room. She had pale blue eyes and was rather round and was about 5 foot 4. Both of Hermione's parents were dentist and in that industry they earned quite a good amount of money. They lived in a grand estate on a private road that they shared with one other family, but they lived down the road and weren't very sociable. There was also a huge ivy covered fence seperating their estates.

"I just wanted to give you this," Anna handed her daughter a small wooden box the same size as a photo. It was tall and felt heavy, "Open it when you get to school. Maybe you can make some sense of it there."

"Of course, Mum," her mother left and Hermione placed the box into her trunk.


	2. You Are Beneath Me

AN: Okay, so as I said before, I now have an iBook G4... I had a Think Pad that ran on XP but then it went to hell. It was a bad computer. So, I had to download NeoOffice is good for something) because doesn't accept WordPad files and iBooks don't come with Microsoft Word and I don't have 200 dollars to shell out for it.

So, then I had to download Internet Explorer so that I could edit it. All I got to do was make paragraphs... no bold, italics... nothing like that, so if someone knows how to do that on iMacs then I will like send them a chapter early or add them as a character or something... I'll at least love you forever.

So, if anyone spots the little html codes then please tell me so I can fix them.

The Moment That I Saw You Cry, ch. 2

It was nine forty-five by the time the Grangers left the house. Heading to Kings Cross Station in their green Volvo, it was dead silent in car except for the droning of the other cars on the highway. Hermione lay in the back seat curled up, asleep.

i "Rain, rain, go away! Come again some other day!" voices giggled from afar and rain was splattering on the black top. Boots splashed in the puddles of pot holes on the road and car horns honked from the busy street on the other side of the small mountain. A young boys voice called her name, "Hermione! I found a worm! Let's eat it!" She was three... maybe four... She looked up from the puddle she was staring into and saw- /i 

"Hermione, wake up! Were at the station! Come on! Were gonna be late!" he father, Joseph Granger called to her.

"What?" Hermione looked around and was somewhat saddened at the fact she hadn't seen that mystertious stranger. Not that Hermione believed that dreams could tell you something. I mean, it was your unconscious mind that controlled your dreams! Hermione stepped out of the car and her father stared at her.

"Are you sure you want to go to school in that?" her father asked her. She was wearing Muggle clothing. Dark blue jeans that ended a little above hips and a tee shirt that any parent would have disagreed with. It was an off the shoulder pink baseball tee that ended at the waistline of her jeans. Her skin was clear and radiant and her hair was pulled up on the top of her head after she gave up on trying to style it.

"Yes, Dad! I'm sure I do! I did pick out these clothes today, did I not?" her father gave her a look that said I'm-Still-Upset-With-You-But-I'm-Gonna-Pick-My-Battles. Hermione gave him a look that said Ha-I-Win-Again!

Hermione put her trunk on her trolley and pushed it through the barrier.

"All aboard, who's comin' aboard!" Hermione ran to the nearest open door and walked trough it dragging her trolley through it. Shuffling down the hall she didn't notice her turquoise shoe lace coming undone. She tripped on the loose string which sent her trunk flying over her head. It landed and the wooden box her mother had given her flew out of the trunk landing on the stained, carpeted floor.

Hermione mumbled some dark words under her breath and rubbed her sore knee. She got up and closed her trunk and picked the box up and continued walking down the deserted hallway. Hermione was looking down at the red carpet and she not noticing a certain someone traveling the opposite direction as her. The two people conked head and landed and the floor facing each other.

Before Draco Malfoy had the chance to say something Hermione spoke a few choice words, "God dammit it all to Hell!"

"Wow, Granger I didn't know you had it in-" Draco was unable to finish his sentence as he had seen what she was wearing. Something from the past was trying to chisel it's way into his life but he couldn't figure out what it was. It was just, whenever he looked into those Mudblood eyes he felt something prying at his soul.

"Nice bracelet, Granger. Is that all your family could afford to get you?" pointing out the ratty bracelet she had had since she could remember.

"My parents are dentists, thank you very much, they can afford very nice things. I'm sure if you went to the dentist every once in awhile you wouldn't be so God damned ugly."

Hermione was looking around for her wooden box when she found it open on the floor. Inside the box were Muggle photos, she picked up a few and saw her family and her at the zoo, her as a child getting an ice cream. All of the photos contained a young boy who looked to be her age.

"So, Granger, are you just going to stare at your disgusting Muggle photographs all day or are you going to say sorry for crashing into me and for being on this earth?"

Hermione looked up from the photo and looked in Draco's eyes, "No, Ferret Boy, I am not going to say sorry. Unless it is to your mother to tell her how sorry I am that she has to deal with you," Hermione scooped up the photos and put them in the box and stood up.

Draco stood and brushed invisible lint off himself, "You take that back, you filthy Mudblood," Draco walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrist, "I find it disgusting that I have to share a school with filth like you," Draco sneered.

"Let go of me, Draco," Hermione and Draco gasped at the same time.

"Never call me Draco, you are beneath me!" Draco let go of her wrist and threw her to the floor. He walked over her and continued walking his robes billowing out behind him.

The door behind her slid open and Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly walked through, "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry kneeled down beside her and put his hand gently down on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"Malfoy," she said simply.

Ron just stood in the background, he understood Harry's feeling for Hermione and, you know, if he wants to make a move; more power to him. But something was itching him. Not physically mind you, he was just bugged by something Hermine had said. Malfoy was bugging her again. You would think that after Harry had put Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban Draco Malfoy would lay off of the insults. But, you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

"What'd he do?" Ron asked from behind her.

Hermione turned her head around and looked at Ron, "Oh, the usual, he ran into me and scattered my stuff everywhere and then blamed me for running into him when in truth he knew very well that he ran into me and it was not vice versa! And... well, I sorta insulted him and he grabbed my wrist and threw me on the floor and- yeah..."

"What did you say to him?" Ron asked slightly amused that Hermione had insulted someone, let alone to their face.

"Um, well. He told me to say sorry. And I said I wouldn't unless it was to his mother for having to deal with him," Ron was in tears from laughing and Harry did break a smile.

Harry was still getting over Sirius' and Dumbledore's death and he was still in a state of depression. Both men had been father figures to him and the loss was great. He tried desperately to turn his focus on something else. He did. Hermione.

Hermione looked down at her wrist, "God," her wrist was colored black and blue right around her palm. The same size as someone's thumb, "I swear, one day fate and karma will get him back for everything he has done," Hermione was a tad upset.

"Why do we have to leave it to fate?" Ron mumbled.

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"Come on," Harry helped her up and grabbed her trunk, he held the trunk and trolley in his left and sat his right hand on Hermione's right shoulder. Ron walked behind them and they left to find a compartment.

Draco looked through the window, "Someday, Granger, I'll get you... and your little friends, too."

As the last of the first years sat down Professor McGonagall got up to make the yearly announcements. She looked at her students solemnly.

"Good evening, students. As most of you know Professor Albus Dumbledore passed away last year and we shall all miss him dearly. But, I do know for certain that he would want us to carry on. This school was Professor Dumbledore's greatest passion and greatest achievement, he would want all of the students her to be successful and carry on. So, please do.

"If any of you feel the need to talk, the school counselor Mr. Giles will be here every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday to talk with you, please come to my office to sign up. Professor Dumbledore often said it was very important to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then could evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated...

"I will be the schools new headmaster," McGonagall stumbled through, even she was having a hard time getting through it. Professor McGonagall took a deep breath here and seemed to regain her composure.

"As usual the forest is forbidden, if any of you feel the need to break this rule and decide to go in there Mr. Filch will be more than happy to assign detentions. If you also feel the need to bring illegal objects into this school you can simply check the list of illegal objects on Mr. Filches office door.

"As the new tradition seems to be we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, she will be her tomorrow, so I will just leave it as a surprise."

Professor McGonagall started to fidget with her hands.

"We, erm, also have a new potions teacher this year. Professor Harvey Lowlen was kind enough to come out of retirement to teach for us this year, please give him a warm welcome."

A teacher stood up from the head table. He was hunched over and his skin was wrinkly and full of warts, it also gave the impression that it was green. He had he had four of five white tendrils of hair plastered to his head.

"I'm sure your all very hungary right now. So, I hope we have a good year and let's begin."

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at each other. This wouldn't be another year at Hogwarts.


	3. Double, double, toil and trouble

AN: So, in order to get one chapter up I have type it on Wordpad, save it on NeoOffice and then upload it on to Safari. I love you guys to much. But, I have Frank Sinatra blasting in the room to keep me company and to keep me sane. Pathetically this is the longest chapter. I'm really sorry. I'm gonna try and keep them this length or keep the updating time short. Happy New Year everyone.

The Moment That I Saw You Cry, ch. 3

Hermione was slowly unpacking her trunk making sure her private dorm was in working order. The joy of being Head Girl. She knew she was procrastinating, not on the nonexistent homework she seemed to create but on looking at the pictures her mother had given her. Because inside she knew what she would have to face and she didn't want to.

Seeing that everything was in place Hermione set out to go and see who the Head Boy was.

Draco watched as the house elves put his clothes away and sighed. He knew this year wouldn't be easy. He had disappointed his father

The Slytherin seventh year sat on his satin bed in his private dormitory he was wearing a pair of cotton pajama pants and a black muscle tee, he sighed again.

Draco fell asleep with out bothering to cover himself up. He had terrible dreams about… rain… and a girl… Maya… homework…and a yellow rain slicker. But this girl's face was too foggy for Draco's unconscious to figure out who this girl was. The dream consisted mainly of feelings and sounds, not visions.

I don't want to talk about it!

I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to yell at you. I still love you.

I still love you too, Dray.

A clear face came to him in the distance, he could make out that it was a young face, the face kept on coming closer to Draco and then he saw-

Draco sat up in his bed, sweat dripping off of him and onto his expensive state-of-the-art comforter. It was just a dream, that was it… it has nothing to do with Alex or any of those other dreams I have been having. It's just a dream… Draco crawled under the covers and again fell asleep.

"Hey, Mione!" Ron said as Hermione jumped onto the couch with the box and acknowledged Ron's greeting with a smile and then turned her attention back onto the mysterious box, she unsnapped the delicate snaps on the front of the box and heard the small hinges creek.

Harry walked up to Hermione and looked down at her until she noticed, when she did finally became aware of his presence she looked up at his tall and muscular form, "Yes?" drawing out the e.

"I thought you were all high and mighty with your own private dorm and common room?"

"I have my own door into here."

"Really, where?"

"Picture of the sleeping baby in the upstairs girls hallway."

"Wonders never cease. You wanna take a walk with me?" Harry asked trying, to no avail, to not wring his hands nervously.

"Sure, let me go get a sweatshirt and some shoes," she smiled at Harry and put the box her mother gave her down on the in table and stampeded up the stairs to her dorm room. Grabbing her brown hooded sweatshirt and running shoes she bounded down the stairs again while somehow managing to put her shoes and sweatshirt on all at the same time.

Harry stared up at this girl, this girl that he has known for the majority of his life. And he smiled; she was truly entertaining when she thought that no one was watching her. But he constantly observed her, "Ready to go?" Harry asked the girl.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she regained her composure. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked she walked through the door that Harry was holding open for her, the cold wind cut through Hermione's sweatshirt like a knife. She stuffed her hands into her sweatshirt and tried desperately to stay warm. Harry tried his hardest to keep from putting his strong arm around her to keep her from being miserable and cold, not until he asked her.

Harry led her to a small rock by the sandy shore by the squid and mer-people infested lake. They both sat down on the rock and stared at the murky lake and what lay beneath it. Hermione had her legs curled up in her arms and was still trying, to no avail, to keep warm.

"So, Hermione?" Harry asked, not noticing the biting cold because the girl next to him was unknowingly doing a very good job of keeping him warm. Just the presence of her filled his heart with love and warmth, when he was around her he felt like there was a point for him being in this world.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… if… you wanted to… well…"

"Just spit it out Harry," Hermione told him while trying not to laugh, oblivious to what he was trying to ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

"Oh," Hermione looked shocked for a moment but then recovered, "I'm sorry, Harry, I just don't feel that way about you. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship, it means to much to me. I love you, Harry, really! Just like a brother…"

The two young children were five and were in kindergarten together, where they met for the first time. Their teacher, Mrs. Kontowanya, was scolding Draco again for not finishing his homework, the young boy was crying and Hermione was trying her hardest to console the poor boy. Mrs. Kontowanya looked at the crying child with pity, "Just don't have it happen again," she smiled sweetly and continued to grade papers with an infamous red marker.

The two kindergartners walked out of the classroom and into the rainy day.

"Draco, why didn't you finish your homework? It was really easy! You should have been able to finish it," Hermione looked at Draco, a worried look spreading across her young face.

"My father came home," Draco said as if that ended the subject.

"What does that have to do with it?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side as she slipped on her yellow rain slicker.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay Maya?"

"But, Draco…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Draco yelled at the young girl standing on the wet side walk with his black mud boots pulled over his tennis shoes. Tears trickled down Hermione's young face, Draco looked at the thing he had done and then walked up to Hermione and gave her a huge hug with his small five year old arms.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to yell at you. I still love you," Draco said into her burly frizzy hair.

Hermione sniffed a little and then looked at Draco, "I still love you too, Dray," a smile appeared on her face showing small white pearl like teeth.

The two children splashed in puddles all the way home, laughing and giggling as if their fun would come to no end. But it would, however, it is always the darkest before it becomes light again.

Hermione got up off the rock and jogged back to the school, not sure what to think. She still hadn't met the Head Boy, no one had been in the common room when she went down there and she didn't know which portrait led to his room.

The two twins walked into the magic school and went their separate ways. The corridors were dark and silent with no one walking in them and all of the teachers having gone to bed long ago. The sun was still hiding and the moon was hiding also behind a dark cloud that blanketed the sky.

The two were holding clear vials that they had bought earlier at the potions shop in Diagon Alley. One twin walked down the stairs into the dungeons and the other twin walked up the stairs to the tower. They both came back with red liquid filled vials with the moon shining brightly in to the hallway through the stained glass.

"You have it?"

"Yeah, I have the blood."

Alexia and Alex were in the attic of their New York Victorian house, the wind ran through the rook and chilled them even through their cloaks. But the twins couldn't back out now, they had to go through with this. The whole world depended on it. Alexia and Alexander Finn stood in their birth forms. Walnut brown hair and crystal blue eyes, nearly identical in every way. They were dressed in wine red velvet robes each clasped closed with a rose colored birth stone clasp.

"We have to start the ceremony now," Alexia told her brother.

"I know, sister. It's just- if we do this we will be going against the Gods wants and you what can happen if the Gods commands are not followed," he looked grimly at his sister. He wasn't sure whether he should face the consequences or give up now. But the ceremony had to be performed with two people who are related, preferably twins. What was he to do, "Okay, I'll do it. But if we get in trouble for this all the blame is going to you, you understand that, right?"

"Yes, Alexander," Alexia asked all relaxed and calm.

"God what's with the full name. Were you born this big a pain in the ass?" Alex asked shaking his head at his younger sister.

'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it bro?"

"So? At least I admit I am a pain in the ass!" Alex retorted, he stared at his sister, amazed at how different they were. Alexia picked up a piece of black charcoal and began to draw the mystic symbols. A big circle with a triangle inside touching three parts of the circle and then a smaller circle inside the triangle with a plain white candle inside the smallest circle.

Alex picked up a dusty ancient book and dusted off a thick layer of dust that coated the aged book. 'Olde Magick' the book was labeled with faded gold print with edges being eaten away by time.

The book had been passed down from generations of the Finn family and had never really been used except when it was first published. Of course, it had never been rightfully published, the whole book was handwritten. The binding of glue had been eaten away by bugs and potions gone awry, pages had been Spell-O-Taped back in to the book, hoping with hope they would stay in for a generation or two longer.

Alex flipped through the pages until he found the one that he was looking for:

Finding Memories:

Wyle being dificult to acheeve they may do it by chanting this incantashun over until the wik ov thee candel burns a mistic green. This incantashun must b red with one ov thy ken drawing three symbols on a walnut floor. The symbols shood be drawn as fallows:

a srikle covering at least three feet ov thy floor

a triangle that touches three parts ov thy larger circle

and a smaller sirkle inside thy triangle.

Place thee ritual candel inside they junior sirkle. And bgin thee saramone, read thy incantashun:

Inside thy head loked in a Finn.

Thee incantashun wil make thy tremble.

A memory magickly taken out and magickly poot bak in.

Thee long lost memory lys wherein.

So hard to iccept, but thy receever must have this gift.

Memories n them float adrift.

Find thy memory deep inside.

And thy persons shall eet up their pride.

Thy memories wil flo bak

They'll beet nto thy head with a crak.

But they must see thee cry

And thee will see thee in thy dragon's eye.

After thee have recited thy incantashun, thy must place thy peeple that wil b afected bluds nside thy urn and miks it n thee vase. And it wil b completed.

The blud in thee urn wil b a cler blue and thy wil know it is working its magick.

C pag 8,999 for taking away memories.

"This is dark magic you know," Alex warned.

"Yeah, I know."

"What should we do about the worn out words?"

"The ones at the bottom?" asked Alexia.

"Yeah, the only ones I can make out are 'candel dy... wacks... first blud... only one... memories... B careful.'"

"Well, at least we have a warning... You know, if no one rewrote them they probably weren't important. Are we gonna do this?"

They both recited the incantation and spilled the red liquid into the stone basin. The attic grew dark and the room clouded with purple smoke. Thunder rumbled and lights flashed on and off like a whacked out poltergeist. The room shook with a violent rumble and the two fell to the floor.

Alex crawled over to his sister as he saw timber fall from the ceiling, he covered her small body with his own and prayed for it to stop. Alexia cried on the floor, thankful for her brothers protection. The shaking seemed like it would never stop. It would never stop. But then- it did.

Alex got up and held Alexia down, "Stay here, Alexia."

"Oh, gee! Twist my arm!" she said sarcastically.

The room seemed to be in perfect shape, nothing had fallen and the timber that did was back in the place where it belonged. Alex looked down at the street below the house and he saw the willow trees in the yard sitting their content as ever.

"Do I still have to dust up here?" Alexia asked mentioning the one sign of dark magic- the dust everywhere had been shaken up and had drifted down to the carpet.

"I don't want to come up here for a long time," Alex said.

"So, no dusting," Alexia got up from where she was seated and stood next to her brother.

"We're done now," she stated more than asked her brother.

"We better be."

"Let's go downstairs," the two siblings walked down the stairs closing the attic door closing off the supply of air to the candle. The wick glowed a brilliant green, with a rush of air the candle blew out and the page of the book turned.


	4. I want to show it to you

AN: Okay, right now this chapter is done, but only because it's 1:20 in the morning. I might add some more tomorrow... I might now. It's currently at 6ish pages... which isn't great, but, it's better than some other chapters I've done. Oh and Harry's little speech near the end of the chapter isn't meant to sound like a speech from Buff, I was just kinda thinking' about the show today and that's how the speech came out. Sorry, Mr. When.

The Moment That I Saw You Cry, ch. 4

"So, these nasty little hellions are called pell-mell's," Professor Johnson announced to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"They don't look very threatening," Dean Thomas said from the back of the class.

"That's because I've performed the spell you are about to learn on them, Dean. If you had actually done the reading last night you would know that."

It was the first day of classes and Hermione had yet to find out who the Head Boy was. After a terrible double potions class (it was the Slytherins that made the class terrible, not the teacher) the Golden Trio walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to see their new teacher. Professor McGonagall, who was now the headmaster, had mentioned that their teacher would be coming late, so he would leave the surprise for their first day of classes.

Professor Syda Johnson was by far the most normal Defense teacher they had had so far. Once you got over the fact that she was American and had her hair dyed a brilliant black that was in pig tails, spiked jewelry hung on her bony wrists and a spider web was tattooed over the back of her neck and perky smile was plastered on her face she was as normal as any other human being.

"As I was saying, pell-mell's are known to be very fast and very violent," Professor Johnson hopped up on her desk and sat next to the caged pell-mell's, putting her hand the cage maternally, "I think they are just misunderstood."

"And Gwap is friendly," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Are you done, Ron, or do you want to have this conversation with the whole class."

"I'm done."

"Great. So, today were gonna learn the spell that I performed on them. Does anyone know what it is?"

Hermione raised her hand but Professor Johnson didn't call on her, she scanned the room and then saw Hermione's hand, "Why's your hand up, Hem- Hermi... why's your hand up?"

"It's Hermione Granger and I wanted to answer your question..."

"Oh, sorry, I'm so used to being in the States... we're not real big with the waiting to be called on-wait you turn what not. Anyway, you wanted to answer it?"

"Yes, pell-mell's are known for being very fast and violent, like you just said, a group of them have been known to kill someone. Of course, that person wasn't a wizard so they didn't really know what to do. Anyway, they are said to be related to grindylows but that hasn't been proved and-"

"Harmony, I wasn't asking you what they were. I asked you how to fight them. If you were to encounter any magical creature that was attacking you all of that information would be utterly useless, all you need to know is how to fight them and how to win.

"I want you guys to know that I'm not here to teach you definitions or give your long essay questions on your test-"

Harry and Ron slapped each other high-fives.

"I'm here to make sure you can survive out there in the real world. You can't survive in the real world with just book knowledge. Sure, it can get you a job and a job can get you money and money can get you food, clothes and whatever, but, you can't get by with just that.

"Street smarts will let you survive... you might be broke, beat up and clothes, but your alive and you can go and steal the book smart persons clothes and money because they got attacked by some tiny little pell-mell's.

"Whatever. Class dismissed. Go play on the playground or whatever you do here."

"But, there's still a half hour of class left- and you haven't taught us the spell," Hermione pointed out as the students ran out the door before the teacher changed her mind.

"I don't care. Go learn it in your precious books."

Hermione gathered her books and joined Harry and Ron in the hallway, "Have we gone through all of the qualified teachers? What kind of teaching was that?"

"It's a shame she'll probably die at the end of the year or turn into a vampire or fairy or something," Ron said jokingly.

"She's right," Harry said, talking half to Hermione and Ron and half to himself, "Do you guys want to go somewhere where we can talk. I need to tell you to something in private. I've made a decision."

"Sure, Room of Requirement?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

The three walked to the Room of Requirement and Harry conjured in his head what he needed, "Come on."

The room was meagerly decorated with a table, three chairs, a mirror, a shelf with some knickknacks, the room contained no windows.

"Is this a riddle?" Hermione asked Harry, a little quizzical on why he needed to go out of his way for a riddle.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"You know, the one where the room only has a mirror and a table and you look in the mirror, you see what you saw you saw the table in half two halves make a whole you clim- never mind," Hermione faltered, "What did you need to tell us Harry?"

"I've been thinking lately."

"Congrats, mate. 'Bout time," Ron slapped him on the back and started to leave. Hermione smiled with laughter, but Harry bowed his head and stuck his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"No. I'm going to go and look for the rest of the Horcruxes," Harry looked both of them in the eyes.

"But, Harry, what about school?"

"This is more important then school right now, I'm sure I can catch up when I come back. I need to do this, Herms," Hermione let the name slide. Even with what the path ahead held for them, did any of this have to do with her turning him down? Was this a way to avoid her? Or prove his worth?

"Harry, you don't have to do this. There are aurors and," her eyes became and wet and shiny with tears, "and other people out there to do this. This isn't your job."

"You're right. It's my destiny."

"Harry, even I'm gonna agree with Hermione. This is mad," Ron walked to stand behind Hermione and fiddled with the wicker lining of the chair. The lining was frayed and was starting to fall apart.

"I don't care. Voldemort choose me, it's not like I can back down from this. I have to go, whether you guys want me to or not. I'm not asking for your permission."

"Then we'll go with you," Ron chimed in.

"We will?" Hermione asked as if them going with him was totally absurd. Which it was.

"No, no, you won't guys. I'm going give you all a nice, fun, normal school year if I have to kill every person on the face of the Earth to do it."

"Yay?" asked Ron.

Harry smiled at him, way to break the tension, "It' just... I don't want to protect you from the world. I want to show it to you. And this is how I'm going to do it. You guys, Ron especially, have never known normalcy in your life," Harry looked at Hermione, "And the muggle world isn't doing much better. I'm doing this. I just wanted you to be the first to know."

"So, you haven't asked Pro-Headmaster McGonagall, yet?" Hermione asked, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"No, I'm not going to ask her. I'm going to tell her. You guys don't get it, do you? I have to do this. This isn't a choice for me. Seventeen years ago Voldemort came in my house and killed my parents and tried to kill me. The spell backfired which means he choose me."

Harry ruffled his hand through his hair and with one last look at his friends he left the room.

Draco walked into his private common room, God being Head Boy rocked. Draco had never been so thankful for privacy. He had had a splitting headache since the middle of the night and he had asked to be excused from his classes. The chirpy Professor Johnson was the new head of house for the Slytherins and she had been more than willing to let Draco out.

"I've read up on your file, you're a good student. I know you won't fall behind this early in the year," she had said.

Draco slid down on the couch and closed his eyes. His head was racing through everything and the room had started to blur, darkness was the only place he could his peace and solitude. He had yet to meet the Head Girl, even though they had been at school for a few days. Before he could bother himself with any more thought on this he had passed out on the couch.

Hermione and Ron remained in the same places that Harry had left them.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry knocked on her office door.

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Harry decided not to mention the fact that she somehow obtained the ability to see through solid oak doors, "Professor McGonagall, I've made a decision and I figured you should know about it."

Professor McGonagall looked up from the papers she was grading and looked at Harry with a sad, sympathetic gleam in her eye, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry suddenly felt light headed and dizzy, his heart started to pound and his hands became cold and sweaty and pins and needles started to prick his fingers, "I've decided to go and look for the rest of the Horcruxes."

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I am."

"And, there's no stopping you?"

"No, I'm going with or with out your permission."

"Okay, I suppose if you give me some time I can get some supplies for you. Food, blankets, stuff you'll need. I feel like I should prepare you, but I don't know how."

"I've been preparing for this for seventeen years, hopefully that will work."

"Okay," Professor McGonagall put her face in her hands and sighed, "Give me a week, I'll have your supplies for you on Monday. Please take some time to study up on your spells and curses, not just the ones for dueling, but, for other things, creating fire, keeping warm. Ones for survival. I'll figure out a way so you can keep in touch here. Like, a muggle cell phone.

"I'm not quite sure what we are going to do about studies. You can't get very far in this world with out graduating from a magical school. I suppose if you return with enough time you can just catch up. I'm sure Ms. Granger would be more than happy to help you with that."

"I'm sure," Harry said, he wasn't sure if he could face Hermione alone anymore. It had been hard enough with just Ron there today. But, everything had become so confusing. He wasn't sure where their friendship stood right now and he wasn't sure if it would survive him leaving against her wishes. He couldn't back out now, though.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, it is, mam."

"Okay, I'll send notice to Madam Pomfrey to give you some potions to drink. They'll help keep you strong and make sure you are rested, even if you have only gotten an hour of sleep."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Harry left Professor McGonagall's office and headed to the library.

Hermione was walking back to her room when Harry walked by her, his hair ruffled from stress.

"She said yes, didn't she?"

Harry nodded his head, "She understood. She suggested that I study up on some spells, that um... would you know help me get by. Like, um" Harry searched for the words, "she mentioned something that would make me feel rested even if I only had an hour of sleep. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Harry look down at the floor, he began to pick the cuticle next to his thumb with his index finger.

"Yeah, I uh, learned that one during our exams during out first year. It's um, really easy."

"Really, do you think you could um, right them down for me? Yeah," Hermione looked at her watch, "I have to get to Arthimancy, but I can write them up after dinner. I have the notes in a journal somewhere. Um, bye, Harry."

Hermione turned and jogged down the hallway to her class, digging in her sack for the dinner roll she had thrown in there for her lunch.

Pofessor McGonagall sat in her office, shaking her head. Professor Dumbledore had left files and files of information and chronicles of his life which she was currantly going through. The most important piece of information she had found so far was the file concerning a spell which you could perform on a two diaries. They would then become capable of communication with each other, all someone would need to do was write in one journal and close the book, it would then transfer whatever was written in it to the other book. The receiving book would glow a certain color depending on the importance of the message.

Classes were over for the day and Hermione walked back to her private common room, still not knowing who the head boy.

"Vampire breath," Hermione mumbled the password. The portrait of the smiling twins opened and let her in. Two legs were sticking out of the couch and Hermione walked over to the back and leaned over. Apparently the head boy fell asleep during the lunch break. 'Sucks to be hi-'

"Malfoy?"

AN: Okay, this is the last chapter I have written so, it might be a week or so before I update again (which is really good compared to my normal rate of updating... I'm lame, what can I saw?) I know exactly what's gonna happen with the next chapter... it's the one where I explain the whole Harry likes Hermione thing and why Draco is still at school. Yes, I screwed up. Well, I knew how and why Draco was still gonna be in school... but, the whole Harry and Hermione... yeah...

3 (AIM)


	5. Curiouser and Curiouser

AN:

to Happy New Year B from RENT

Let's start a revolution!

I'll drink to that!

Let's boycott homework!

Though it may have an upside

This enemy causes stress.

Sleep is better then this.

That depends.

Depends on what?

Depends on true objective.

Depends on cause.

Depends on sleep deprivation.

Perhaps.

It's gonna be a stressful New Year.

I guess.

It's gonna be a sleepless New Year.

You're right.

It's gonna be a hectic New Year. Oh-oh-oh.

I'm sorry.

XXXX

This was a really hard chapter to write. School started and it's not that I don't have free time; it's the fact that I don't want to spend my free time thinking. I wanted it to purely be Hermione, Ginny and Harry but I couldn't make all of that long enough...cause I'm a crappy writer... yeah, so here-

The Moment That I Saw You Cry, ch.5

Hermione walked up the stairs to her room, 'This is gonna be a long year. How did he even get Head Boy? He should be on trial for attempted murder or accomplice or being a spoiled little ferret. Something! I should talk to Harry about that.'

Hermione sat down next to her trunk and started digging through it to find the bottom; she found her stack of notebooks bound together with a thick lavender ribbon. Each notebook was bound together by year, year five being the thickest and year two being the thinnest. She laid them out in front of her like a deck of cards; she started from year six and worked backwards.

Two long hours later Hermione had compiled another notebook full of useful spells and how to use them. Hermione closed the notebook and stretched her fingers out and stared at the spiral bound notebooks and realized something, 'Harry's really leaving. Shit..."

Everything she had found out in the past year had finally clicked.

"Harry doesn't love me love me... he needs someone to love him and if he gets hurt he doesn't want that someone to be hurt but if he gets hurt and I'm upset it's okay since I was his friend before and nothing's changed... but, oh my God... he knows I care about him, God, it would've been the same thing if he asked Ron out... okay, that's awkward... why didn't I see this before? I'm Harry's safety! That's why he broke up with Ginny last year; he didn't want her to get hurt or to be used against him. I already have with the whole basilisk mess.

"I need to go talk to Harry."

Hermione grabbed a scrunchie and pulled her hair out of her face and ran through the portrait to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"Moping somewhere I'm sure. He told me about you and him... well, I forced it out of him. Do you think he's trying to rebound on you?"

"I didn't think of that... maybe... Harry's not the rebounding kind of guy."

"Oh, and I'm sure you have loads of first hand experience with guys trying to rebound on you," Ron said.

"Ron, not now, please, besides... I- I read," she stuttered and looked away.

"You- oh, never mind. What do you need?" Ron asked turning the slightest shade of pink.

"Harry," seeing at what she said, "I need you to go get Harry please."

"As you wish," Ron got up and made a huge ordeal of bowing towards her.

"Ron!"

"I'm going," Ron ran up the stairs and knocked on their dorms.

'Curiouser and curiouser,' she thought.

"Herms-Hermione, what-what did you want?"

"I need to talk to you, can you come sit down over here for a moment?"

"S-sure."

Hermione smiled softly at Ron and then headed towards an empty corner in the room.

"Harry, this is about, well, it's about everything."

"D-did you change your m-mind?"

"Harry, no and could we just pretend that never happened between us? Because, Harry, I figured out what you were doing."

"What'd I do?"

"Okay, but, you need to promise to let me just get this all out or else it isn't going to get out. Harry, you're using me as a safety," a look of curiosity went over his face, "Harry, I do love you and I care about. You know all that, but I think there is someone that does care about you in the way you want... in the way you need. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"No, we discussed this. I don't want her getting hurt."

"Harry! Would you rather her grieve her whole life because she never got to be with the man she loves or because he died a hero?" Hermione looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye, thinking Harry didn't notice, "Besides, all every girl wants is her knight in shining armor to come and save her, no matter what she tells you."

"B-but, Herms- I don't want Gin-Ginny getting hurt."

"Harry, she already is. She's been in love with you since the moment she found out Ron was your best friend. It took you over five years to get with her and then you break it off after a few months. I want you to go talk to her."

"No. I can't Hermione. You don't understand."

"It doesn't matter. You're going to be leaving in less then a week and- and there's a chance," her eyes became glassy with tears, "There's a chance you won't be coming back. Just, please, go talk to Ginny. I- I won't forgive your if you don't."

"Where is she?"

"Library."

Harry got up and started to leave, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What are friends for? Someone had to smack some sense into you."

Harry took a deep breath and attempted a smile. Hermione looked over at Ron who was nearly eating the tip of his quill over an essay Professor McGonagall had assigned.

"Good job, Ronnie," Hermione teased.

"What?"

"Starting your homework early. I'm so proud," she walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Shut up, there's nothing better to do. Harry's off moping, Ginny's in the library, your well, actually you are here. You wanna play chess?" vainly fixing his hair.

"No, I need to go start my homework."

Harry walked in the library and thought about what Hermione said, he looked around and saw Ginny's vibrant red hair standing out. He walked behind her and bent down, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Gin, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Harry, give me a moment?" Ginny placed a sheet of paper in her book to mark her place and looked up at Harry, "What did you want to talk about?"

He sat down in the chair next to Ginny, "Do you want to take a walk?"

"You just sat down though," Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know," Harry felt pathetic, she would never understand, "Could we just walk somewhere? I need to move."

"Sure," Ginny put her books in her bag and stood up, "Where to?"

"I don't know, somewhere quiet."

The two silently walked through a castle until they found a deserted hallway that dead-ended into a balcony. They walked over to the balcony and Ginny sat down on a bench, "I never knew this was here."

"Hogwarts is pretty mysterious like that," Harry said, sitting down next to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, nervously scratching the aquamarine paint off of her nails.

"I think I've made a mistake," Harry started.

Ginny tilted her head, "Really?"

"Yeah, I realized that I love you and I don't want you to get hurt but you are and it's my fault and that could have been prevented. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I told you we should take a break. And I really regret what happened. And I don't know if you are mad at me or whatever and I think it's totally acceptable if you hate me and I really can't believe I even let Hermione talk me into this. And I just wanted to say I'm really sorry and I just hope-"

"Harry, shut up."

"I will, I just wanted to explain-"

"Harry," Ginny pleaded, she looked deep into his eyes and placed her warm hand over his clenched and slightly clammy one, "Can you just be kissing me now?"

Harry looked startled for a moment and then relieved, "Yeah."

And this kiss lasted longer then several long moments.

Hermione had decided to continue her homework in the Gryffindor common room not only to keep Ron company but her trunk was getting mighty uncomfortable to sit on and she didn't want to sit in her common room owing to the fact a rather despicable Slytherin was still sleeping on the couch as if he didn't have homework to complete.

"The nerve some people have, just sleeping there with out a care in the world."

"What I don't understand is why he is still at the school, he attempted to murder Professor Dumbledore."

"Ron," she laid down her quill and looked at him, "Not everyone is evil."

"Hermione! He tried to kill someone! Kill! Do you know what kill means?"

"Ron, do you know what tabula rasa is?"

"Is that that really good Italian wrap thing with the meat and the cheese wrapped in like a noodle?" he suddenly calmed down and seemed a little more interested.

"No," Hermione stopped and look confused for a bit, "It's this theory that John Locke made. It basically states that human beings are born "blank" with no built-in mental content, and that their identity is defined entirely by events after birth. What I'm saying is... I don't think people are all bad. I just think that he is a victim of chance. People can't be all bad."

"Of course they are, bad is bad, good is good. There's no median."

"Oh, never mind."

Ginny pulled away from Harry's warm embrace and placed her forehead on his, "Mmmm," she smiled involuntarily and despite the cold September night she felt warm and giddy inside.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"What do I want to do or I am I supposed to do?" Ginny tilted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Both."

"We still need to talk."

"I know," Ginny said painfully. Harry sat down on the bench and pulled Ginny down close beside him. Wrapped in his arms she felt safe and protected, cliché as it was. She knew that he was leaving in little less then a week and there was the dark possibility that he wouldn't come back.

"Are we going to tell people?"

"About us?"

"No, about your sex change," Ginny said seriously. Harry gave her a wry look, "Sorry," Ginny grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, Harry, about us."

"Do we have to? Harry said, unconsciously fiddling with Ginny's hand.

"No," Ginny grabbed his restless hand with both of hers, "Not if you don't want to."

"Then we won't. We don't have to. It can be our little secret."

"I like that," a sly, flirtatious smile flitted on her lips, "Little 'ole me having a secret, hidden romance with the Harry Potter."

"Really," Harry asked, the heaviness of his future moving to the back of his mind for the first time in months, "We better get started on being secret." Harry placed his other hand on the other side of Ginny and kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny wrapped her hands around his cheeks and neck and curled her legs up on the bench. She couldn't help but smile against his lips as fireworks and cannon balls filled with daisies burst inside her.

"Owls coming," Ron said nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off of his homework. Hermione looked out the window and indeed saw a bird coming towards the window.

"That's creepy, Ron. Can you like sense things?" Hermione asked weirded out to say the least.

"Peripheral vision, duh!"

"Ooo, big word, Ron," Hermione jabbed back," Do you need an aspirin?"

Hermione got up and opened the window, the owl dropped off a piece of rolled up parchment and flew off. Hermione picked it up and read the contents.

"McGonagall wants to see Harry and me... I wonder what for..."

"How come you and Harry always get the good letters, I always get howlers and- and- and other yucky stuff."

"Oh, Ron. Woe is you, right?"

"Yeah, woe is me!"

Hermione turned around quickly and bumped into Ron who had walked up behind her while she was reading the letter. Ron grabbed her by the waist attempting to avoid them falling to the floor but failed, their faces became dangerously close as Hermione rolled of the top of him.

"Um… I need to go talk to Harry… make sure he gets that journal… I'd probably forget to give it to him… Bye…"

Hermione packed her things in her backpack and left the Gryffindor common room without saying another word.

"Mmm... Harry... we need... to stop," Ginny said in between gulps of air and frantic kisses.

"Okay, okay," Harry rested his head on hers and attempted to catch his breath.

"We should be getting back to the common room," Ginny said, lifting her head up and looking into Harry's eyes.

"We should be," Harry agreed, but didn't move.

"Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where we are."

"They probably are, we've been gone for nearly an hour."

Ginny smiled at Harry and then slowly uncoiled her legs from underneath her and sat her feet on the ground, "Oww."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he straightened out his clothing.

"My legs are asleep."

"Nice," Harry said, trying not to laugh. Truth be said, his wrists were tingly and his hands had the imprint of Ginny's pleated skirt and the bumps from the cement bench they were lounging on. Harry grabbed her hands and lifted her up on her wobbly legs. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Ginny said, putting her hand on her head as if to fix her hair.

"Your walking like a baby horse."

"It's not my fault that my legs are asleep!"

"Yes. It is."

"No, it's not. You could of chosen a more comfortable place to hold are little snog-scapade. Like a couch… or a broom closet," she mumbled as she walked through the hallway.

"A broom closet? That's your ideal "snog-scapade" place," Harry said, using air quotes.

"Well, I just like the cliché-ness of it. I'm sure yours is much better."

Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around, "I don't care where I am, or what I am doing as long as I am with you."

"Harry," Ginny looked into his eyes and saw truth and loyalty, "That's so sweet." She smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips in case any body was passing by, "I'm sorry but I need to head back to the library. I told Billie Winters that I would tutor her in charms. She's probably there already," she smiled brightly, "Bye Harry."

"Bye Gin."

AN: Okay, so I have been using WordPad for a while… I generally try and aim to have my chapters be five to six pages Word style. Apparently WordPad's pages are bigger than Word… by nearly a half a page. That's a thousand extra words… I'm impressed with myself. (I finally got Word for my laptop; it was really hard to fin since I have a Mac.) Okay, so this will go up Sunday afternoon… hopefully. It's 1:30am Sunday… and I'm not tired… I think I'm going to start the next chapter.

If you read this story please review! I don't care if it's to say you hate this story… actually…. That would be kind of mean… constructive criticism….

I would like to point out that every chapter title has been a quote from a movie or a song or a TV show. I thought everyone should know… if you can tell me what they are… I don't know… I could send you a chapter or advance… or make you a character in the story… I don't know…. There are several movie/TV show quotes in this chapter… I don't know which one I am gonna use.

2,710 words… that's a lot of words… not including this little bit though…


End file.
